Breaking Point
by Solar Crystal Angel
Summary: When everything is black, where is the light?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Inspiration ahoy! Love devi. art for a reason! This will be a Terrqa one! And now for overview and disclaimers! If you would guys...

Ventus: Crystal doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or us!

*hits him*

Sora: We belong to mister Nomura and we are being used in this story by the lovely Crystal.

Aww *huggles Sora*

Sora: *smiles at Ventus*

Ventus: *pouts*

Aww come here *huggles him too*

Sora n Ven: :D!

Overview: When darkness pushes you so far over the edge where is the light that is there to catch you?

* * *

><p>Act I: Breaking point... (Aqua's P.O.V)<p>

"Aqua!"

"Too late!"

I screamed as something tore in me and I clawed desperately to get away from it. The searing pain that comes when your virginity is stolen from you and replaced by blood and tears. I covered my face but he pulled my hands away and forced me to look into golden orbs.

"Remember, your mine!"

"Bastard!"

It was too late, he came in me and left in a haze of smoke that filled my lungs and settled like fine ash in my broken heart.

"Bastard!"

"Terra!"

Distinctive blonde spikes came into view.

"Shit, how is she?"

"You tell me."

"Aqua..."

Terra... Ven... "I feel so..."

"Please, rest Aqua."

A strong set of arms picked me up and by the earthy smell I could tell it was Terra. Ventus took off his small jacket and laid it over me. I never noticed how big it was until now.'

"We'll get that bastard. I swear he'll pay!"

"Yea, Xenoheart will die..."

But no matter the revenge the damage was already done and I was beyond broken...

* * *

><p>AN: Short chappy, I know but it wasn't meant to be long by any means. This is a teen fic ppl and if you want violence head to the M section or off to the adult version of this site. Good day :D!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I was surprised when I saw what i wrote... And then stopped caring and continued! :D Now for disclaimers!"

Ventus: Crystal doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or us!

*hits him*

Ventus: HA! You missed!~

*tosses a chancleta"

Ven: FUDGE!

Sora: *sighs* As always! We belong to mister Nomura and we are being used in this story by lovely Crystal

Aww *huggles Sora even more then last time*

Ventus: *pouts*

Aww come here *huggles him too*

Sora n Ven: :D!

Overview: _When darkness pushes you so far over the edge where is the light that is there to catch you?_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Overview<p>

_Four months later..._

"So how would you like to meet out back handsome?"

"Aqua?"

"Fuck me." Rolling her blue eyes, Aqua bid adieu to the man sitting next to her and turned her silent fury on the man she was approaching. "The fuck is your problem Terra?"

"The hell is yours?"

Snorting, the bluenette crossed her arms across her ample breasts and looked him up and down. "So much for your club style."

Rolling his eyes, Terra cared little for the clubbing scene and turned down the offer from Kairi and the girls to dress him up. Dressed simply in black jeans, slightly opened black shirt and some shoes got him enough attention from the patrons and he didn't need any more. "Lets go."

"Where we going?"

A silent and fast dark movement later and he was on top of Aqua who was up against the wall. Her hands twisted in his shirt and eyes smoldering with sinful lust.

"Well?"

"I refuse to play your games." Pulling away from her, the earth warrior suppressed his inner darkness and strode away from her.

"... You can only hide it so long, it happened before... It will again."

* * *

><p>"The fuck is wrong with you!"<p>

"Last time I checked it was my fucking life Ven! Leave it be!"

"The hell I will! You haven't been the same since that day!"

"How would you know?"

"The Aqua I know wouldn't be a whore and let her legs wide open for any man to settle in them just 'cause she lost her virginity!"

A slap resonated threw out the reconstructed The Land of Departure.

"I'm surprised that you haven't come yet."

Rubbing his bruised cheek, Ven flipped her off and walked away. "I actually want to live."

Aqua was left standing alone... Head bowed... Fists clenched... And tears streaming down her face.

_'Your **FILTHY!**"_

_"No one loves you!"_

_"WHORE!"_

"I'm not a whore..."

"No... Your not." Terra wrapped his arms around her small waist and pulled her close. Taking in her scent, he ignored the booze and smoke and cherished the smell of fresh rain dew of the morning... Her natural scent.

"... Terra..." She stepped away and stripped the body suit off of her petite frame, letting full breasts free and open to the air that tightened rosy nipples to hardness. She sat down on the table and looked at him from lowered lashes, beckoning him to come to her.

"... You need to stop." Taking off his shirt, he walked in between her legs and settled there, looking down into glazed eyes before closing his eyes and kissing her. _'...Aqua...'_

* * *

><p>"TERRA!"<p>

"..." Blue eyes leaked tears as blonde hair was a blur. A wooden door was slammed shut and tears that were cried by a warrior stained white cases. "Please, someone save this nightmare..."

* * *

><p>AN: R&R! Only way I'll update really these days, need the insight and inspiration and of course the helpful critisim. This might become an M story for language, going to try and limit that.


End file.
